


Dumb Glimmadora Future Au Fic

by curiousscientistkae



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Future, F/F, Fan Children, Only slightly edited, Original Character(s), is another eh just for the heck of it fic so nothing "serious"
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:33:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22719979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/curiousscientistkae/pseuds/curiousscientistkae
Summary: Some dumb winter fun with glimmadora and two of their fankids
Relationships: Adora/Glimmer (She-Ra)
Kudos: 13





	Dumb Glimmadora Future Au Fic

**Author's Note:**

> Another just dumb little thing I wanted to do, only kind of just checked it over. I will get back to my more serious fics soon I just need a break I guess idk. 
> 
> Anyway, since I have one whole fic with my other glimmadora fankids, Harper (tho that's a different au), I wanted to do a little something with the other two I had for them so yeah. The only other thing I guess I'll note is like the reason why the one fankid is named Micah is because in this Au King Micah is still deceased so he got named after him. But eh that's all I am saying about that rn. Anyway just enjoy some more dumb stuff

Glimmer whistles a tune as she cooks breakfast. She doesn’t have any peculiar song in her head, she is just making one up as she goes along. Everything is coming along smoothly as she fries some bacon on the pan. The toast she had made as well sits on plates, waiting for its companion to finish cooking. They’ll be done soon. Just a few more minutes. Hopefully by the time she is done, the rest of her family will have joined her. Well most of them. 

Her eldest daughter will be in Salineas. Spending some days with one of her best friends, Newt. Now with only her twin children around, her and her wife decided to take them out and do something together. Has been some time since they had one on one with the twins. Only thing is, one of them is quite the night owl, much like her mama. The only reason Glimmer is up early now is to help prep for the day and from her own excitement. 

There are footsteps just as Glimmer turns off the stove. She looks up to find her youngest strolling into the room, a skip to his step, and his light blue eyes bright. Micah grins when he sees his mother and walks right up to her, looking at what she is doing. “Is it done?” he asks. 

“Yeah, Mic,” Glimmer says. 

“Can I help put stuff down?”

“If you want, Sport.” She ruffles up the top of his dark purple hair. “Where is your sister and mommy?”

“They were right behind me.” Micah turns his head to the door. A few moments later, the missing pair shows up. Adora enters the room with Mira piggybacking on her. The young girl clearly is not awake. Most of her face is hidden either from being buried in the crook of her mother’s neck or behind her jet black hair. Adora walks up to her wife and gives her a kiss on the cheek. 

“Morning, Glim. How are you doing?” she asks. 

“Well I got up, didn’t I. Unlike this one.” Glimmer gently lifts up Mira’s head. “Time to get up, sleepyhead.”

Mira groans. Slowly, her ice blue eyes open up. “I wanna go back to sleep.” 

“And miss out on the day? C’mon. This is the sleepiest I’ve seen you. What happened?”

“She was up all night playing one of her games on her gamepad,” Micah suddenly states. Mira shoots him a glare. 

“Traitor.”

“Alright you two. Mira it is time to get up. Time to eat,” Adora says. She bends down to let her daughter crawl off of her. Slowly, the girl gets off and makes her way to the table. Adora joins her while Glimmer and Micah gather up the plates. 

The four happily eat together, talking about what they will do today. Suggestions thrown around are going to the Kingdom of Snows for some cold weather fun, hiking around the Whispering Woods, or even seeing if any villages or towns are having any festivals. All good ideas. But still no idea what exactly to do. Finally, after some more deliberations, they decided on going to have some snow fun. Frosta is away at the moment but she ever minds it when someone comes over to have fun in the snow (no one minds anymore coming to kingdoms without notice). 

Once everyone is done eating, they clean up and head off to get ready. Once everyone is ready for the cold, snowy kingdom, the family heads out. Mira and Micah eagerly chat back and forth on what they could do when they get there. Soon, it turns into whispers and giggles. Whatever they are talking about, they are loving it. After some travel, the four finally arrive in one of the areas of the Kingdom of Snows. 

The twins happily run off and start to wrestle each other in the snow. By the time Glimmer gets over to her children, Mira has her brother pinned face first into the snow. 

“Alright you two, easily now,” Glimmer says. She picks her daughter up from under her armpits and places her at her side. Micah pushes himself up and brushes away the snow from his face, spitting some of it out. 

“I’m going to get you for that,” Micah tells Mira. 

“Well, you can get her back with a round of throwing snowballs at each other. Whaddaya say?”

“Oh, heck yeah! Bring it on!” Mira shouts. 

“You sure are ready, Spitfire. How about you and I go against your mama and brother?” Adora asks. Mira grins and runs over to her. Glimmer and Micah at the idea. The pair go into separate areas, a good distance away from each other. Along with the snowball fight, whenever the family does this they love to see if anyone can get to the other’s fort without getting hit. That’s how they win. There is plenty of snow to go around. When everything is set and ready, both sides having a defense up and plenty of snowballs for an offense, they start. 

Adora and Mira grab a few snowballs in their hands and slowly make their way out of their fort. They see in the distance their target’s base of operation. Neither Glimmer or Micah are in sight. Either they are hiding behind their mound of snow or maybe somewhere behind the trees that litter the area. As they draw closer and not seeing either the queen or her son, a thought comes across to Adora’s mind. She freezes in her steps. 

“We forgot to tell them ‘no magic’, didn’t we…”

Right on cue, a snowball hits her in the face. She staggers back, the force being unexpectedly hard, before shaking it off. She turns towards the direction of where the snowball came from. She sees her wife near a pine tree, throwing a snowball up and down. There is a tint of purple around it. There is a cocky grin on her face. Micah stays off to the side, snowballs in his own arms without anything around them. 

“Cheater!” Adora shouts. 

“Hey, you should have said something,” Glimmer replies, sticking out her tongue. “Mic’s gotta practice anyway. Try out some magic, kid.”

Micah nods and grabs one of his snowballs and tries to put some magic around it for an extra umph. Adora can see the faintest hint of a mix of purple and yellow. Once he is confident and turns his eyes to his sister. With all his might, he throws it at her. The magic around it dissipates as it goes through the air before hitting Mira in the arm. She brushes it off. 

“Dang it,” Micah mumbles. Glimmer gives him a little nudge with her wing. 

“You’ll get it soon enough. Now, run!”

Adora and Mira start to fight back and throw their own snowballs at the other two. They work together to try and get back and Glimmer and Micah for the attack with magic. All four seem to forget that they can easily win this ‘game’ by getting to the other’s fort. After more pelting, Mira seems to remember this and tugs on Adora’s jacket. 

“Mom. Throw me,” she says. 

“What?” Adora looks at her and then at the fort nearby. She has lost track of her wife and son again. “I’m not going to throw you.”

“Why? You and Mama do it all the time. Or that’s what Uncle Bow told me you two did.”

“You’re seven. No.”

Mira pouts. “Then get close and toss me.”

“You’re not going to let this go, are you?” Adora sighs. She takes another look around. She spots Micah quickly darting back behind a tree. Glimmer can be anywhere but with Micah all the way over there, maybe they can take the fort. “Only when we get close.”

Mira smiles and follows her mom as she sneaks around, playing close attention to the world around her. They grow closer and closer to their destination and just as they grow close, Adora hears some rustling above her. Knowing what is about to come, and saying screw it, she scoops up her daughter. Only a few feet away, this should be fine. Just as a snowball hits her in the back of the neck, Adora is able to gently toss her daughter at the fort. The young girl lands right on top of it, breaking it apart. 

“Did you seriously just do that?” Glimmer asks, appearing next to Adora. 

“She asked. You know Mira.”

Mira scrambles to her feet, smiles, and throws her fist in the air. “We win!” she shouts. 

“Well, next time we will win.” Micah says when he comes up to the rest of his family. “Now what?”

“What do you want to do?” Adora asks. 

Micah thinks for a moment. “Snowmen?”

Sounds like a plan. The family moves off to a new area to create their snowmen. Once in a spot with enough snow, they all get to work on their own. Micah makes a stereotypical one just about his height. He finds some twigs and other oddities to add to it. His sister on the other hand, mashes everything together. It’s more of one giant snow _ mound _ then a snowman. Still, she is happy with her result as she adds whatever she can find to it. 

Adora and Glimmer have a mix of their children. Everyone seems satisfied with their work. As they stand back to look at their work, Mira and Micah start to yawn. Glimmer notices this and looks up to the sky. The sun is starting to head down and off to bed. Guess it is time to go home. Glimmer decides its best just to teleport everyone back so they are home quicker.

“You two go get dressed in your pjs. I’ll meet all of you in the living room,” Adora says. 

“Where are you going?” Glimmer asks her. 

“Gonna make some hot chocolate. Think we can all use something to warm up.”

Glimmer nods and guides her children back to their bedrooms. Once they are done and ready for the night, she brings them to the living room. Adora appears a few minutes later, carrying a tray with four steaming cups on it. Each cup of hot chocolate also has marshmallows floating about. She hands the dark red one to Mira and a gold colored one to Micah. Both children happily take their cups and thank their mother. Once they are happy, Adora sits down next to Glimmer, who takes the light purple one. Adora grabs her own yellow one before putting the tray down. 

“Today was a good day, wasn’t it?” Adora says. 

“Yeah. I had fun. Did you two have fun?” Glimmer asks her children. Both nod. The four talk a little more about whatever is on their minds. Eventually, Mira and Micah finish off their drinks and crawl up on the couch, nestling right between their mothers. They quickly fall asleep.

“Least we actually tired Mira out,” Glimmer says, tugging a loose starin of dark hair behind her daughter’s ear. “Still can’t believe she wanted you to chuck her.”

“She is your daughter after all,” Adora tells her. She grabs a blanket and throws it over everyone. “This is nice. We need more together moments together. I know this was for time together with just the twins but we haven’t done much with all of us. When Harp gets home, we should plan something.”

“We’ll figure it out tomorrow. Grab that book over there. Think you can read from your angle?”

Adora reaches over and grabs the book on the nightstand. “Yeah. Where did we last leave off?”


End file.
